


A Home at the End of the World

by Mike_H



Series: Finding Inspiration Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_H/pseuds/Mike_H
Summary: Prompt (byFin):Ice cream
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito
Series: Finding Inspiration Prompt Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049150
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	A Home at the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tuliharja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja/gifts).



> Prompt (by **[Fin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightfeast/pseuds/midnightfeast)** ): _Ice cream_

She misses the days she could have ice cream in her champagne.

Now it's just the champagne gone warm, this moment of muted, meaningful luxury, in a house that's too big for the both of them.

It's the end of the world and Hashirama is the only constant in her life.

And what a strange thought that is.

Mito had built a life upon structure and strict regimens and Hashirama — he had waltzed in and out of it at random moments. Unplanned, predictable in all his unpredictability. Waiting for Hashirama was like being on the edge of a cliff, bated breath, pounding heart.

Even now he does not fail to surprise her. He pulls her against him, kisses her breathless and stupid and undignified till she sags against the counter and melts in his arms.

He tastes like champagne and memory. His mouth slides against hers, this familiar thing that still makes her ache, down to the marrow of her bones. Even after all this time, she wants him.

Hashirama makes her feel less like she's unraveling. He makes her feel like herself again, even if for just this moment.

He looks at her, thumb caressing the curve of her cheek. He looks at her the way he did the first time and every time after that — like she is the only thing worth his gaze, even back when the world was less cold, less empty.

She presses closer, buries her face in his chest. They sway to the sound of nothingness. They are the only people left in this world but right now, Mito thinks, they are enough.


End file.
